


Мусорка и Лис

by Liliput_and_stories_of_Sun_and_Moon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliput_and_stories_of_Sun_and_Moon/pseuds/Liliput_and_stories_of_Sun_and_Moon
Summary: Драббл с встречей моих осов по фандому. По времени канона происходит примерно в серии "Bug Busters".
Kudos: 1





	Мусорка и Лис

Он встретил ее случайно, правда. Ну, насколько можно назвать случайностью нахождение мутантки-черепахи в мусоре, когда он пытался сдвинуть с места очередной ящик с костями и обертками производства.   
Она свернулась среди черных пластиковых мешков и серых ящиков, почти не отличная от них из-за грязи, налипшей на кожу и панцирь. Сначала ему показалось, что это потерянный ребенок, но эта иллюзия рассеялась, как только черепаха повернула к нему свою голову с испуганными голубыми глазами.  
Прямо посередине ее лица, слегка ниже глаз, было уродливое белое пятно, которое даже грязь не смогла скрыть. Позже он узнал, что это был шрам от долгих лет сидения в стеклянной коробке, ограниченной несколькими десятками сантиметров. Но тогда мужчина этого не знал, и шарахнулся, когда запоздало дошло осознание - у людей таких глаз и кожи не бывает. И панцирей у них тоже нет. И полоски оранжевого не наливаются желтым, когда их владельцы отшатываются с тихим вскриком, испуганно и загнанно глядя на него.  
Мужчина моргнул и оставил ящик в покое. Где то на границе его затуманенного усталостью разума он почуствовал тихую зависть-он тоже хотел бы сидеть так в мусоре без забот.   
Это было очевидно, что именно это он и сделает.   
Подойдя поближе, мужчина позволил себе упасть в мягкие черные мешки, не желая даже задумываться о том, как он потом будет пахнуть - ведь после рабочих дней на мясокомбинате об этом можно забыть. Он положил голову на сгиб локтя и обратился к странному существу, взирающему на него с испугом и недоумением:  
\- Неплохой вечер, не так ли, очередной мой глюк?  
В больших синих глазах собеседницы он увидел лишь непонимание и странные полоски, прорезавшие глаз посередине, проходящие через черную дыру зрачка. "Почти как у черепахи"-лениво пронеслось в голове у мужчины. И тогда, наконец, до него дошло, что может быть, это все таки не очередной глюк от побочек его медикаментов, а что-то существующее в реальном мире. Следом шквалом данных навалилось все остальное-удушающие запахи мусорки, постоянный шорох пакетов от ветра, слепящий свет фонарей и куча всех остальных мелочей, что составляли радости сенсорной перегрузки.   
Не в силах сосредоточиться, он выбрал хороший способ выделить лишь одну вещь в какофонии окружающего мира - он закричал. Это было не очень хорошим вариантом - маленькая фигурка напротив него шарахнулась от неожиданности и тоже вскрикнула. Но тихо, приглушенно. Испугавшись, что существо убежит, мужчина поспешно зажал рукой рот, щуря глаза от слепящего света.   
Существо пряталось в тенях от массивных ящиков, испуганно кося на него пронзительно-синими глазами и явно подумывая о побеге. Шум оживленной автотрассы за ограждением территории мясокомбината мешал думать, мысли расползались и невозможность сосредоточиться на одном аспекте окружающего мира заставила мужчину часто-часто моргать и обратить внимание на количество вдохов и выдохов, которое он делал. Успокоившись, он медленно присел и поднял руки в воздух, ободряюще улыбаясь в сторону незнакомки.  
Мужчина настороженно прислушиваясь к звукам вечера-вдруг кто-нибудь из его коллег по работе услышал его крик. Но даже если они и услышали, то, скорее всего, они приняли это за очередную его странность или досаду от чрезмерно тяжелых ящиков. Да и не так много людей оставались допозна, как он.   
Не услышав ничего необычного, он мягко сказал своей находке:  
\- Привет? Я не обижу тебя, правда. Прости, что закричал.  
\- ... - Странное существо хранило молчание, но выглядело не настолько настороженно, как до звука его речи.   
\- Меня зовут Трикс. Ты в порядке? Ты странно кричала? Кричал? Кричало?...  
\- … - По движению синих глаз в пространстве можно было понять, что черепаха наклонило свою голову.   
Трикса начало беспокоить это молчание, но не в его привычках была осторожность, к сожалению. Он аккуратно встал, стараясь придерживаться расслабленного тела, пытаясь показать что от него не исходит угрозы. Черепаха с интересом продолжала смотреть на него, но вроде не порывалась сбежать.   
Когда он подошел к ней на расстояние пары шагов, существо лишь слегка вжала свою округлую голову в плечи, продолжая наблюдать за человеком ярко-синими глазами. Трикс заметил пару полосок крови, размазанных по её мордочке и коже, и порезы из которых она пришла - у маленькой черепахи была рассечена верхняя губа, бровь и пара мест на конечностях.  
Ему показалось, что из нескольких ран торчат тонкие острия стекла, искрящихся в луче фонаря, но он не мог разобрать точно - темнота скрадывала даже очертания ран. Нервно оглянувшись на здание, Трикс сказал маленькой черепашке:  
Я приду попозже, и обработаю твои раны. Все будет в порядке, малышка.   
Он поспешил обратно, на ходу придумывая подходящую отговорку для получения разрешения на въезд в охраняемую территорию мясокомбината.  
Синие глаза проводили тощий силуэт мужчины до его ухода в здание. Черепаха сжалась посильнее, сохраняя тепло и в недоумении уставившись на свои колени. Этот человек был странным… Непохожим на тех, кто с криками убегали от нее в глухую ночь.   
Сегодняшние сутки вообще были странными. До сегодня она не могла осознавать себя и думать, просто жуя безвкусные листья и равнодушно смотря в стекло ее аквариума. Но после той зеленой штуки, укусившей ее, она изменилась.   
Ее мысли впервые были осмысленными, когда неуклюжее еще тело выпрямлялось, чувствуя жжение и боль от впившихся в кожу остатков аквариума. Синие глаза оглядели маленькое, темное помещение, наполненное ее бывшими соседями - цветными птицами, чахло сидевшими на своих жердочках, полусдохшими змеями, утрамбованными в тесные контейнеры, собратья черепахи, сидящие в тесных аквариумах.   
Она была здесь с трех лет, когда еще маленькую черепашку поймали в болотах ее родного края, засунули в темный ящик к другим и повезли в тряской машине куда-то. Она не думала тогда, что это будет ее последний взгляд на родину. Она вообще не думала, если честно.  
Непривычные лапы дернулись от звука шагов, и черепаха привычно втянула шею в панцирь, ожидая боли и издевательств хозяина. Но от дверей вместо привычного визгливого смеха раздался крик, ввинчивающийся в нежные уши новообращенной мутантки. Она рефлекторно прикрыла голову передними лапами, не заметив изменения в размере и виде их. Повернувшись к дверному проему, кожистая черепаха увидела хозяина, внезапно уменьшившегося в размерах. Он стал выглядеть ниже нее, и она сильно удивилась этому факту, еще больше удивившись чириканью из пасти, не похожему на привычные ее щелчки и шипение.   
Это была последняя капля для ее мучителя, и он, спотыкаясь и неловко размахивая руками, побежал прочь. Черепаха с интересом последовала за ним, впервые видя остальные комнаты дома.   
Внезапный звук разбитого стекла привлек ее внимание. Одно из окон комнаты, в которой она находилась, разбилось от резко влетевшего в него предмета. Это была странная, фиолетовая деталь, c чем-то липким и белым на ней, похожим на… как это называется? На то, что производят пауки. Дап. Это.   
Зеленая голова резко вскидывается, вытряхивая ненужные мысли, и она подходит к окну, стараясь не наступать на осколки. Тьма снаружи приветствует ее, пока неловкая мутантка выбирается из окна с последующим приземлением в мусорку. Темная голова высунулась из странно пахнущих мягких мешков, впервые взирая на мир снаружи.   
Он был темным. Не таким темным как ее каморка - множество прямоугольных пятен испускали свет, превращая ожидаемую тьму в полумрак, но все-же. Черепашка хотела уже выбраться из ловушки мешков, но внезапный грохот и взрывы заставили ее передумать. Вспышки фиолетового сильно ударили по чувствительным глазам, заставляя ее спрятаться поглубже, не обращая внимания на тонкие лезвия стекла в своей коже - ей было и похуже иногда.   
Зеленые тени - трое примерно ее размера и одна большая - промелькнули мимо ее переулка, убегая от чего-то. Синие глаза недоуменно проводили их взглядом, замечая странные повязки на лицах и обмундирование в разных цветах. Тонкие когтистые пальцы с перепонками цепко ухватились за край контейнера, пока черепашка вытягивала свою шею в попытках увидеть куда убежали похожие на нее существа в порыве любопытства.   
Вместо этого она увидела то, от чего они убегали. Большая паучиха - гораздо, гораздо больше любого из ее бывших соседей - преследовала черепах, мелко сотрясая асфальт ударами своих массивных лап. Она быстро пронеслась мимо ее переулка, отбросив на мгновение огромную тень, в которой маленькая кожистая черепаха легко терялась.   
Трясясь от страха перед неизвестным, мутантка все-таки собралась с духом и, выждав пару минут(они длились две бесконечности, она могла поклясться в этом), выпрыгнула из контейнера, инстинктивно прижимаясь к земле. Та пахла тем-же странным запахом, что и мешки, была шершавой и покрыта самыми различными вещами.   
Отвлекшись на разглядывание их, черепашка заметила, как оранжевые отстветы на земле постепенно потухли и недоуменно чирикнула, осторожными движениями ползя к выходу из переулка. Она не успела и моргнуть, как добралась до угла здания и недоуменно застыла - она не могла быть такой быстрой, правда же?  
Мутантка решила забить на это, недовольно мотнув головой - слишком много и так произошло в этот час. Улица перед ней заполнялась оглушающими звуками и взрывами, пока противники сражались. Черепаха пугливо втянула шею в голову, оглянулась на разбитое окно в нерешительности, раздумывая над возможным отступлением, но страх перед хозяином и ее тесным аквариумом погнал ее прочь, пересиливая страх перед неизвестным.   
Она легко прячется в тенях, быстро удаляясь от битвы и незнакомцев, уходя от столкновений с людьми с неизвестной ей раньше легкостью. Каким-то образом она забредает в закрытый двор и сворачивается в знакомо пахнущих мешках, усталая и истощенная от долгого пути. Мутантка не видит рассвета, быстро заснув среди мусора.


End file.
